User talk:Evnyofdeath
Good job there. A wiki you go on got vandalised, boohoo, so instead of reverting it and moving on you'd thought you'd attack another wiki. You're just as bad as the vandal because you had to stoop to their level. Well done. And for the record, pretty much every large wiki has their main age protected so anons or random people can't just add whatever they please, therefore your argument about that is invalid. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 08:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do unto others... Oh wow, using philosophical arguments that were proved to be nonsense in the real world a few thousands years ago. Well done. Considering you have some knowledge of these ancient laws then I'm assuming you're aware of "Eye for an eye" and to go with that, "Eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" as said by Ghandi. Essentially, your "doing unto others" is the same. By this I mean that no good will come of either, which was the point of Ghandi saying it would make the whole world blind. And quite frankly, you are being childish for bringing in philosophy to justifiy vandalising an internet wiki. If he does it again, then its on your head for retaliating against him. Good day and grow up. You're fighting fire with fire and it'll end with ash. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 17:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Considering what you've said so far I'm going to assume that you think its obviously okay to vandalise another wiki because a page where you are got vandalised. And I've come to the conclusion that you're quite frankly, single-minded and idiotic. I'm going to ban you now, stay away from here in the future. And I assure you I'll have zero tolerance for anything that you do here in the future aswell. Good day to you sir. Now, go away. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 18:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm a vandal because I decided to give a little payback. Actually check my contributions to wiki I actually use, and you'll see I tend to be quite the opposite. I just don't like Overlord, and made it blatantly clear. "single minded and idiotic"? Yeah, what I did was wrong, doesn't change the fact I did it to make a point. Ehem Good day to you sir. Evnyofdeath 18:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I do hope my point has been made though. You blocked me for doing the exact same thing Overlord did. I hope he gets the message. Evnyofdeath 18:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Your point most certainly has not been made as in my mind, your point was that its okay to vandalise a wiki as payback to someone. I believe that to be the worst reason in existence to justify your vandalisation. So no, your point has no been made. At all. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 08:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) My point was "vandalising gets you in trouble" or whatever variation of that you want to read. Note I am blocked. I wanted to get through to Overlord that he did something wrong by showing him by example. Also note I didn't do anything overly malicious, and all I actually did was call out the guy in charge. Evnyofdeath 13:30, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Enough. You may have failed to see that this matter hasn't provoked any reaction from Enclaveoverlord in the slightest, I don't actually think he cares. Also, I do believe that your intent was malicious, unlike you who sees it as a good thing filled with sunshine and daises. You vandalised, you were banned and you failed to put your point across. This argument is finished. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 14:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC)